


It's Not Incest If They're Not Touching

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they don’t touch each other ~there~, it’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Incest If They're Not Touching

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of samlikesboys

It’s not incest if they’re not touching.

That’s silly. Of course they can touch each other; they do it all the time. Their legs touch when they sit in the back of the impala together. Their fingers touch when they pass things to one another. Their whole bodies touch when they give each other hugs. Everybody does that, so it’s not incest. As long as they don’t touch each other _there_ , it’s okay.

So if Dad’s out on a hunt and they lie in bed together, but their hips are far apart, it’s okay. Because they aren’t touching _down there_. If their arms are wrapped around each other and Sam’s head is burrowed in Dean’s neck and his knee is wedged between Dean’s legs, it’s okay. Because _those parts_ aren’t touching. So what if they aren’t wearing any clothes at the time? They’re both boys with the same body parts. It’s not like they haven’t seen that thing before; they’ve each got one of their own.

It’s not incest. Even if it’s Sam’s knees touching the outside of Dean’s hips and his legs are squeezing the outside of Dean’s thighs. Their boy parts _aren’t even near_ each other. Even if Sam’s got his hand between his legs and two fingers pumping in and out of his ass while Dean’s hand is working up and down his own dick. They’re still not touching _down there_ , and that’s the only part that counts. So it’s not incest.

And words; words are definitely not incest, right? Because words can’t _touch_ you. Even though Sam swears he can feel every word from Dean’s mouth in his bones.

“Start with one finger, Sammy.” The words start at Sam’s ear and slide down his body until his toes tingle. And he does. He always does what Dean says. He puts his middle finger in his mouth to get it wet, and then he’s sliding it in. “Slowly,” Dean always says. And Dean already has his fingers loosely around himself, but he’s not moving his hand yet. Sam doesn’t move his fingers unless Dean is moving, too. They like to do it together.

“Just like that, Sammy. Move it in and out,” and Dean finally starts sliding his hand up to the tip. Sam pulls his finger almost all the way out. Then Dean grabs more firmly and moves his hand down while Sam pushes all the way back in. They watch each other’s hands and move together in and out, up and down. And Dean talks the whole time.

“Put another in, Sammy. There you go, just like that. Does that feel good? Yeah, it looks good baby boy. You like that? You like how it feels inside you? Just pretend it’s me, Sammy. Pretend that’s my finger, sweet boy. Your insides feel so warm and tight. That’s good, baby. Squeeze those fingers for me. So good. You look so good like that. Go a little faster for me. There you go, that feel better?”

Every word, every single one, makes Goosebumps rise on Sam’s body. The few parts where their skin is touching are so hot, but the rest of his skin shivers. But they won’t give in to touching each other more, because _that_ would be incest.

It’s hard to keep in sync with one another when they start going faster. Sam gets so into it that his moves falter and turn into more of a random rutting motion. But Dean knows Sam by now; knows how much time it takes for Sam to bring himself to the brink of climax. He knows how long it takes to slow down until he can last another half hour. So Dean, being the sensible, helpful big brother that he is, has a playlist made just for them. Two hours of songs with tempos that are easy to hear and follow. Starting off slow, picking up gradually, and then going back to a painfully slow pace. It goes back and forth to bring them up and down and make their night last. Sammy follows much easier now, doesn’t lose his rhythm and they can look over each other’s entire bodies while listening to their tempo instead of only watching hands.

And along with the playlist Dean’s made, he also finds toys: a dildo the size of his cock and a tight fleshlight. They are so much better than hands and fingers. Fingers don’t feel like a cock inside Sam. And a hand doesn’t have that tight squishy heat like Sam’s sweet ass probably has. So Dean lies there in bed, fucking up into a fleshlight while Sam’s kneeling over him, fucking a thick dildo in and out. They’re together in perfect sync with the music, watching each other and whispering dirty words. Sam’s begging Dean to fuck him harder and Dean tells him to just “wait for the next song baby and I’ll fuck you so deep,” and the next song comes on and they both move faster, harder. And they both come pretending that they’re feeling one another with “Dean” and “Sammy” slipping past lips.

But they aren’t touching _down there_ , so it’s not incest.


End file.
